Studies in children indicate that the autism spectrum is a moderately frequent, heterogeneous range of conditions classified as pervasive developmental disorders, present in 3-6 per 1,000 live-born children. Autism is characterized by abnormalities in 3 domains: 1. social integration, 2. language, communication and play, 3. scope of interests and activities. These developmental disorders pose a major social problem. An increasing incidence of autism in recent years has stimulated research on new treatment options for this syndrome. Pedagogic, psychological and speech therapy methods constitute an essential part of the therapy, while psychomotoric and sensomotoric methods are supplementary. Recent years have seen a progress in research on pharmacological methods of treatment of autism and its symptoms. Studies focused on administration of medications which proved effective in treatment of certain symptoms and behaviors observed also in people with autism, such as attention disorders, anxiety, and hyperactivity. Medications applied were selective monoamines reuptake inhibitors (clomipramine, fluvoxamine, fluoxetine, paroksetine and sertraline), used in treatment of certain symptoms coexisting with autism, such as depression, anxiety, and obsessive-compulsive activities.
Over recent years the most commonly investigated medications in the context of treatment of autism were antipsychotics which reduce hyperactivity, stereotyped behaviors, withdrawal and aggression in autistic children. The most commonly used medications in this group include aripiprazole, risperidone and olanzapine. Unfortunately, just like antidepressants, these medications produce adverse effects, including reduced activity and sedation.
Stimulants were also used in order to decrease hyperactivity of autistic children; however, contrary adverse effects were often observed.
Patent application US2005222272 reveals a method of treatment of autism, including administration of an effective amount of a medication described as NMDA (N-methyl-D-aspartate activated) receptor antagonist or its pharmaceutically acceptable salt, preferably at doses from about 1 mg to about 100 mg daily. Application of several compounds of this group improved frontal executive functions related to symptoms of autism, including speech expression, and reduced perseveration.
Patent application US20100130566 concerns treatment of autism spectrum disorder (ASD), including autism, using agents activating locus coeruleus-noradrenergic (LC-NA) system in the brain. However, no examples of specific effects of this treatment are provided in the document.